There's Something About Wendy
by AttractiveGravity
Summary: Stan doesn't feel the same way, could a surprise visit be what he needs? Language & Adult Content.


_**So this is just a quick one-shot and I have had major writer's block for the past month or so, so this is trying to come out of it a little bit!...**_

_**As always, characters are property of Matt & Trey!**_

_I hate Anatomy, absolutely fucking hate it. _Stan thought to himself as he tried to focus on his textbook.

"So the metacarpals are here and…shit, do I really want to be a Physical Therapist? This sucks ass.." He muttered to himself, flipping the pages.

Stan was too concentrated on his studies to notice the other figure in the apartment. They walked up behind Stan studying at his desk. Hands wrapped around Stan's head and over his eyes.

"WHAT THE?" Stan shouted as he nearly flipped back in his chair, arms flying up in the air.

A high-pitched giggle produced from behind him, but they kept their hands over his eyes.

"Wendy! You scared the shit out of me!" He laughed. A wicked smirk crept over his face and his eyebrows lifted simultaneously. "You're not going to blindfold me, are you?" he challenged.

"Mmmmhmmm" the voice replied and as soon as the hands were taken off, the blindfold replaced them.

Stan felt the chill of the breeze that was created when she moved in front of him, every sense was heightened. He felt lips on his own and kissed softly, but sweetly. This wasn't like Wendy, she was usually more aggressive and lustful, much to Stan's dismay. Her hands went to Stan's shoulders and smoothed down his arms. Stan shuddered at the contact. She then kissed him again, biting his bottom lip and slowly pulled away.

Stan was literally speechless. This was a different side of Wendy. Their relationship hadn't been the same for the past couple of months, in fact he was almost sure she had broken it off a few weeks ago; maybe this was her way of putting some spark back? Whatever it was, it was working.

He then felt his jeans being unbuttoned and the heard the zipper slide down. Before his mind could even comprehend what was about to happen, his pants we jerked off his legs rather roughly. He let out a small chuckle at her eagerness. Then his boxers were MIA as she wrapped her hand around his member.

She slowly lowered her mouth around the head and licked, tonguing the slit just to further tease him. She took his member in her mouth slowly, taking in a little bit more with each bob of her head, like she was apprehensive about deep throating him.

_That's kind of weird _Stan thought _we've done this many times,_

After a few moments, she finally took it into the back of her throat, swallowing all of him.

"fuuuuuckk..." he hissed out, reaching his hands out to grab her hair, but she pushed his hands away.

_Weird, but whatever._

Her throat was convulsing around him even more than usual, causing him to lose it.

"I'm gonna…."

Nothing happened, and the heat of her mouth was gone.

He let out a slight whimper at the loss of contact and being so damn close.

As soon as he was about to complain, she grabbed ahold of his dick and lowered herself onto it. Stan threw his head back and moaned out. She lowered herself inch by inch onto him, driving him absolutely insane. Careful not to use his hands—or be damned—his hands grabbed the sides of the chair and he thrusted his hips further into her.

She let out a whimper followed by a pant. They kept that rhythm for awhile, her riding him harder and faster and him thrusting into her deeper and deeper.

His breath finally hitched and he started thrusting into her deeper and harder until he finally came. Feeling the warmth inside, she let an uninhibited moan escape her lips.

Stan froze. All the color seemed to drain from his face at that very instant.

_That was a low pitched moan._

He tore off the blindfold, seeing emerald eyes right in front of him.

"KYLE!"

"Fuck….Stan, I'm sorry." His face turned red and tears started to well in his eyes. He darted over to the other side of his room to gather his clothes.

Stan opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to form words, but his thoughts were racing. Kyle was about to leave when Stan grabbed his arm and turned him around to face him. "What the hell dude?"

Kyle sighed, "I-I…" his eyes darted from each side of the room, trying to figure out something to possibly explain his actions, "I like you, and I've been attracted to you for years, but there's no way I would let it ruin our friendship. You weren't supposed to find out. But it was just so damn good, I didn't even expect my own reaction. Oh god, I'm a rapist or something, I-I.." His eyes darted to floor, "I gotta go."

_THUD!_

Kyle found himself face down on the carpet. Stan laid on top of his back, having tackled him before he could escape.

"Oh no you don't", Stan whispered in his ear, "If you want to apologize, you're gonna let me fuck you until you'll be my boyfriend."

Kyle lifted his head and smiled, "But that won't take long."

"Well, I guess until we're old and wrinkly then."

"Ewww…", Kyle grimaced. "I don't want to think about that, but lets just get to the fucking while we're still 21, alright?"

_**I realize this was weird and lame as fuck, but it was just a short one-shot that I thought of in the middle of the night, so it is surely not my greatest work! Lol**_

_**I appreciate reviews! **____** Thank you for reading! Take care! -AG**_


End file.
